The present invention relates to a compressed gas dryer that uses the heat of compression to dry the compressed gas, and more particularly to a compressed air dryer that includes redundant dryer towers that use the heat of compression to dry the air.
Heat of compression dryer systems employ a drying compound that interacts with the gas being dried to remove moisture from the flow. Periodically, the system must be taken off line and recharged.